Level Up
Did you mean to look at Levels? Level Up is the 16th level in Blueberry Adventures. This boss battle features Skyplane as the boss. It is preceeded by Shattered and succeeded by Once Again. Story Sequence Once the player completes Shattered, Skyplane pretends to be knocked out, but then gets somehow revived during the process on uncorrupting itself. It punches the next keycard, so then the player is not able to recover Skyplane from its sickness, so it has to battle the the player in the next boss, Level Up. Layout Phase 1 The level starts with rounded squares shooting projectiles from the right, left, top, and bottom. Eventually, circles will start bouncing up from the top and bottom of the screen, shooting even more projectiles. Later, a bigger rounded square will appear, shooting bigger projectiles, and that is the time when Skyplane appears. Phase 2 Once Skyplane appears, a green ‘knife’ will fall from the top of the screen, cutting Skyplane into two pieces. The first piece will hit the left side of the screen, while the second piece hits the opposing side. Once that happens, the two pieces will turn into large saws moving at the same speed, and they will fall down. Skyplane will get his original form back, then shoot 4 lasers, with 1 of them rotating around Skyplane. The player must dash through the rotating laser. Eventually, a zigzag border will appear seperating the top of the screen from the bottom, and ‘snakes’ will start moving around the screen. They will disappear later, and Skyplane’s 3 lasers appear, requiring the player to stay between the bottom and middle laser to not get hit. A ‘knife’ will then appear on the left of the screen, which will cut Skyplane into 2 pieces, differently from the previous time. Phase 3 The first piece of Skyplane will hit the top of the screen, with the opposing part hitting the bottom of the screen. Green ‘walls’ will appear, then 2 pillars will come into the player’s sight. Fireballs will appear eventually, then randomly placed rectangles will be encountered, After that, 4 rocky pillars will appear, then 6 fireballs will come up and move to the left of the screen. 3 squares will come dashing, leaving a trail right behind, which will disappear soon. 8 pillars will then appear, and once they are off the screen, the 2 walls move back to their original position. Skyplane is still angry and attempts to move the bottom wall up, but ends up hitting the top of the screen and getting destroyed. Trivia * Shattered and this level have many similarities to each other: ** They both feature Skyplane as the boss of the level. ** They both utilize similar attacks. * After completing this level, there is no win screen; it will automatically continue to the next story sequence. * This level features the composer Doctor Vox & Argofox; they made this as their only soundtrack for this game. * Archangel and this level have many similarities to each other: ** In Story Mode, they will instantly continue to the next story sequence after the level has been finished. *** This also includes the last level of the game, however. ** These levels are both selected in a underground area located in Story Mode. ** These levels both have similar snakes to each other. ** Both levels play a slowed down and low pitched version of the track prior to the start of the level. *** Unlike Archangel, this is slightly faster.